the_wizard_of_oz_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ambush and Captured/Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four's Escape Trick Thanks to Satsuki, Arren, Therru, Iago, Zazu, and the Army
(The villains then stopped and explained away) Piedmon: We had a feeling you would come. Hunter J: And we knew for a fact that you found the girl we’re looking for. (She points at Therru, who, along with Team Oz, is glaring in determination at the villains. Then Team Oz got confused in suspicion) Haku: How did you…? Maleficent: We saw her, along with her fiancé and the Light Fairy, with the princess and her group from the moment they reunited with you and chased us off. Puppetmon: Although technically, it was Demidevimon and I who saw her, the fiancé, and the Light Fairy first and then…. (The villains glared at Puppetmon and Demidevimon) Serious and lead villains: SILENCE!! (Vanitas stomps on Puppetmon’s foot, making him yelp in pain and hop on his other foot while holding his hurt foot for a bit. Team Oz glared in determination then while Puppetmon recovered slowly) Arren: It doesn’t matter if Therru is spotted by you or not anymore. Therru: Now that I’m reunited with my sister, I’m not afraid to hide from you anymore! (The villains calmly scoffed) Myotismon: Very well. Maleficent: Then your friends shall die with your sister. Hunter J: While we have your dragon powers to activate the Book of Dimensions to open a portal for us to travel to the real world to begin our conquest, starting with our conquest on Oz. Negaduck: Now, come with us, girl. (Thinking fast as the villains approached Therru slowly, Basil and Dawson threw some Chemical Bombs onto the ground, unleashing smoke into the air) Basil and Dawson: (Whispering to Team Oz) Come on! (Team Oz hurriedly snuck away as the villains looked around for them. As the smoke cleared away, the villains noticed Team Oz is gone. They looked around suspiciously) Ratigan: (Softly) Come out, come out, wherever you are…. (Negaduck and Hunter J then noticed from afar something approaching them cautiously. Then Hunter J pulled out her visor and used it to scan that spot. Realizing it’s Team Oz attempting to sneak attack, she removed her visor slowly with an evil smirk and after gesturing silently to Negaduck on what she saw, making him realize slowly with an evil smirk, silently got the other villains’ attention. Then they realized slowly with evil smirks. Then Ratigan conjured his Microbots and after Vanitas jumped onto the edge like a hoverboard, he surfed up there into the air towards Team Oz, destroying the cliffside they’re at, knocking them down onto the ground. Elsewhere, Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, Iridsella, Arren, and Therru landed and then tumbled down a hillside. Above, as the rest of Team Oz recovered slowly, they got ready to fight back when Maleficent’s Goons and the Goblins outnumbered them and began to tie their hands behind their backs and tie down their arms on their torsos with ropes. Climbing up on time to see this, Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, Iridsella, Arren, and Therru were about to rush in to save them when Team Oz, while struggling, noticed, and shouted to them) Tombo: Don’t! Kiki: Just run! Haku: Go, get out of here! Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, Iridsella, Arren, and Therru: But…! Vincent: GO, NOW!! (Reluctant and concerned, Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, Iridsella, Arren, and Therru did what they shouted at them to do and ran, and flew in Iridsella, Iago, and Zazu’s case. Back with the villains, they watched with calm evil smirks as Team Oz continued to be tied up. Then finally, the Goons and Goblins tied their arms and torsos with thick chains with giant maces over the ropes tying their arms and torsos. After Team Oz struggled to break free, they glared angrily at the villains, who are still smirking evilly at them in a calm way) Vanitas: Well, well…. Myotismon: Seems to us we caught us a bunch of pesky…. (Winks at Ratigan) pests. Negaduck: Pests that don't deserve to see another light of day. Maleficent: But lo, we lost the princess’ sister and five of their other friends. (They chuckled wickedly a bit) Drake: As soon as we get your sister and your other friends, we’ll kill all of you, except the sister, Satsuki, Yuffie, and the Chihiro babe that is. Piedmon: And once our conquest is completed, we will then kill the dragon sister, and me, Drake, and Vanitas will marry Yuffie, Chihiro, and Satsuki, with Satsuki eventually becoming the new Nomebat Queen. Vanitas: And like we warned you; We refuse to lose. Kiki: You’ll never get my sister! Yuffie: And you’ll never have me, Satsuki, and Chihiro for your brides! Chihiro: And you’re definitely not going to take over Oz and the real world! Sweet Pea: For where there’s bad situations…. Dazzlings: There is a ray of hope! (They attempted to charge at the villains to break free and beat them up, but the ropes and chains tying them, made it in vain for them. The villains chuckled evilly a bit again) Negaduck: Wanna bet? Myotismon: Watch us. Vanitas: Or better yet, you can watch it all from the dungeon. Demidevimon: Speaking of killing everyone except the wives, how shall we kill them? Metalseadramon: I say we execute them. Puppetmon: (Eagerly holding his hammer) By smashing their heads with my hammer? Myotismon: Exactly. Vanitas: And as for the Fearsome Four…. (They eye the glaring, yet concerned, Fearsome Four, with evil smirks) Vanitas: They shall die a gruesome death by their own weaknesses once the conquest is over. Hunter J: (Mockingly) Which is definitely a shame for them, considering that we enslaved them. Negaduck: (Mockingly) And killed their families to make them cooperate with us. Demidevimon: (Mockingly, pointing his wing at the Fearsome Four) And tried to kill us earlier. (The Fearsome Four bites Demidevimon’s wing savagely, hurting his wing) Demidevimon: (Upon being bitten) Yeowch! (He turned to the Fearsome Four in anger after recovering) Demidevimon: (Angrily) That hurt! (Vanitas shoved Demidevimon aside in annoyance as he approached the Fearsome Four) Vanitas: (To Demidevimon) You idiot! (To the Fearsome Four, pointing at them) Like he said, you did try to kill us. (The Fearsome Four attempts to bite his finger, but he dodged slyly) Vanitas: (Sneeringly) Watch those chompers. (Seriously) And as for your executions, it’ll definitely be the most gruesome, tormenting, slow, and painful deaths that you can ever imagine. Just like how you almost did to us earlier. Puppetmon: So to recap, you’re all washed up. Liquidator: (Angrily) Oh, yeah?! Ratigan: (To Liquidator with an evil chuckle) Yes. (Pokes his finger onto Megavolt’s nose) What do you think? Megavolt: (Angrily) What do we think? (They tensed in anger at first, but then calmed down) Bushroot: (Calmly) Well, here’s what we think. Quackerjack: (Calmly) It’s like Basil here has taught us Fearsome Four members about you, Ratigan. (Then they got angry again) Fearsome Four: (Angrily) That you are nothing but a slimy contemptable sewer rat! (The villains, except Ratigan, gave calm flat angry looks while Ratigan gave a calm flat look. Then he chuckled a bit, getting calmly happy at first) Ratigan: Well! If that’s what you think…. (He approaches the Fearsome Four closely, slowly getting tensed and angry) Ratigan: (Losing his cool) I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourselves (Shouts in the Fearsome Four’s angry faces, blowing wind in their faces from his shouting) ''AND BE QUIET!! ''(The Fearsome Four continued to glare angrily) Bushroot: Note to yourself; Get a breath mint! Quackerjack: And any of us swear, if you hurt any of our friends and Kiki’s sister, we’ll…! (But during Bushroot and Quackerjack’s lines, the villains, having enough of this, angrily had the Goons and Goblins pulls out white cloths and as soon as Quackerjack reached “We’ll,” he is cut off when they used the cloths to gag them) Drake: (Sneeringly) You’ll what? Ratigan: Little pests should be seen and not heard. Negaduck: (Chuckles wickedly a bit) Exactly. (Then Myotismon turned to Devimon) Myotismon: Take them to the dungeon. Devimon: Yes, you’re majesty. (Then the villains walked back into the castle, with Devimon carrying the angrily struggling captives by the mace’s chains. As soon as they entered the castle and are gone, Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, Arren, Therru, and Iridsella, who saw the whole thing while hidden far away, got calmly concerned) Zazu: How are going to rescue them now? Arren: Well, from my experience being in that castle before, they have tight security in there. Satsuki: Tight security? Arren: Yes. Therru: From what Arren told me from his last visit in that castle, they can scan through disguises and see your location through security cameras in the main security room. Iago: And with our little group, it’ll be impossible to try and bust our friends out. Iridsella: Iago’s right. What we need is more help. (Hearing her say that, Satsuki perked up) Satsuki: That’s it! Arren, Therru, Iridsella, Iago, and Zazu: What’s it? Satsuki: We need all the help we can get. (She turned to Therru) Satsuki: Remember how you called Kiki to you with your telepathic voice? Therru: Yes, but only she…. (Then she slowly realized along with Iridsella) Therru: Wait…. Maybe I can call for more help. (She turns to Iridsella) Therru: Iridsella, help me give my call. (Giving a nod, Iridsella then concentrated her magic. Then Therru went into a calm Zen state, closing her eyes. And then silence as Therru’s throat glowed from Iridsella’s powers. In the castle dungeon, the captive Team Oz members are already untied, unchained, and ungagged and are now being thrown into two separate cells in different parts of the dungeon by the villains. In Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four’s cell, they recovered after they’re thrown in the cell. They charged up to Piedmon in anger as he quickly slammed the door shut and locked it) Piedmon: Try picking that lock. (Then he hung the key up above the doorway, unreachable by the prisoners) Piedmon: Enjoy your eternal stay with us. (Then he leaves with a wicked chuckle. Determination kicking in, Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four started to reach out for the key above the doorway past the bars at the door’s window. Having no luck, they give up on that. Then they tried to break the door down, but it wouldn’t budge, not even by Megavolt’s powerful, and explosive, electric blasts) Megavolt: What?! Is that door glued in or what? (Kiki tried her turn to blast the door down, but it remained still and locked. Then she tried to cast an unlock spell on the door’s lock, but the magic got deflected and after bouncing around the inside of the cell like a pinball, making Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four duck and dodge, crashed into a wall in the cell) Tombo: Wait here. (He rushed up to the door and tried to pry up the nails on the hinges with his wrench, but as soon as he touched the top hinge, a barrier knocked him back down) Tombo: (Groans a bit while rubbing his rear) I should’ve known this castle has tight security for captives. Kiki: So, does that mean we’re stuck in here? Bushroot: And we can’t open it? (Tombo looks at the door and then back at Kiki and the Fearsome Four) Tombo: I hate to say it, but it looks like we’re trapped. (Kiki and the Fearsome Four got calmly bummed) Kiki: (Bummed) Great…. (Back with Satsuki’s group, Iridsella and Therru finished) Satsuki: Well? (Therru and Iridsella listened silently and then nods at Satsuki, Iago, Zazu, and Arren with calm smiles) Therru and Iridsella: They’re coming to help. Satsuki: Who are coming to help? (Then four magic portals slowly appeared at the bottom of the hill on the opposite side of the hill, away from the castle. Noticing that, Satsuki’s group hurried down there and saw to their calm surprise then calm happiness, while Therru and Iridsella gave calm casual smiles, the main citizens of Emerald City, among them Aurora, Phillip, and Wizardmon, Cinderella, the Blue Fairy, Phineas and his bird congregation, Vann, Bruni, Granite, Gale, and even Tatsuo, Yasuko, Anastasia, Oak, and the farmhands) Satsuki: (Amazed) My family, and our old and new friends…. (Then the portals slowly closed as soon as they emerged) Zazu: You came by Therru’s call? Wizardmon: (Nods with the army) We did. And as we traveled to here with my portals, I sensed what happened with you and your team, and then telepathically contacted the Kansas group about the situation. (Therru approached Aurora and Phillip) Therru: Mom, Dad…. Phillip: It’s been a long time, Therru…. Aurora: We’re glad to see you are well after fourteen years of being away…. (Therru calmly tears up a bit and then hugged Aurora and Phillip, who hugged back. After that’s done, they turned to each other in calm determination) Satsuki: Let’s go save the ones we love and the worlds. Army: (Nods) Right. (Then they peeked at the castle from the top of the hill) Oak: So, how do we get in? Arren: What we need in a distraction. In the form of live bait. Phineas: And who, by chance, will verily volunteer to be the bait? Iago: Yeah, who will? (After thinking it over, they looked at Iago, Zazu, and even Phineas and his bird congregation with smug smiles, causing Iago to get confused while Zazu, Phineas, and the birds to understand) Iago: Us? (Then he calmly freaked out a bit) Iago: Are you nuts?! I’m not being the bait! Zazu: It’s our only chance. Phineas: So, are we men-like birds? Or are we cowardly chickens? (Slowly realizing that they have to do this for their captured friends, Iago hesitantly gave in) Iago: Alright. But if it doesn’t work, don’t blame me! Phineas: That’s the spirit! (Then Zazu sang a bit) Zazu: You’re off on a mission You’re tough, in good condition A hero, feathers and all No fear Iago: (During the song) Really, singing that again? Oh, boy. (Later at the castle entrance, the Goons and Goblins are on patrol when they see some visitors approach, visitors they’ve never seen before. Then Phineas and his birds, upon arrival, started their sermon) Phineas: Brothers! Y’all looking to eat a good festive food tonight? (The Goons and Goblins got confused) Phineas: We made you a special dish! (He presents Iago and Zazu, both appearing to be dead and turned to raw food, both with apples in their mouths. Seeing them, the lead Goon spoke up in calm amazement) Lead Goon: (Amazement) Wow…. They look like those two birds we know of. Phineas: We just killed them, as sacrifices! Bosworth: Amen, Brother Phineas! Lead Goon: Sacrifices for what? Phineas: Sacrifices to appease the Nomebat Kingdom! (Interested, the Goons and Goblins shrugged and decided to buy it) Lead Goon: Wow. Appease us? Well, what can I say? I’m thinking we’ll accompany you to the dining hall and start cooking those birds. (The Goons and Goblins clamored in agreement) Phineas: On the condition that we’re present. (His birds agreed) Lead Goon: Come on in. (Then the Goons and Goblins lead Phineas, his birds, Iago, and Zazu to the dining hall. Nearby, the farmhands, with Escargoon’s help, snuck into the main security room. Noticing Machinedramon on lookout like a hawk at the monitor, they silently nod at each other and then successfully pulled Machinedramon’s main power fuse, making him lose consciousness. After pulling him aside and locking him in a nearby closet, they then deactivated the security cameras. Seeing this accomplishment, Satsuki, Arren, Therru, Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, and the Blue Fairy, with Cinderella and the Blue Fairy’s magic, turned into tiny white balls of light and snuck through the castle pipes towards the dungeon. Elsewhere in the castle, the rest of the army, hidden away, secretly locked the lead villains in their bedrooms as the lead villains slept and then silently ran off to meet up with Phineas and the birds to wait for their cue to come out and ambush the enemy. Back in their cell, Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four are seated in a corner, feeling bummed that they can’t get out, and Kiki is the most depressed of all of them) Tombo: Fine heroes we turned out to be, guys. Liquidator: Tell me about it. (They noticed Kiki really depressed and got calmly concerned) Tombo: Kiki…? Bushroot: Is something the matter? Kiki: (Sadly) It’s my fault we’re in this mess. (Tombo and the Fearsome Four got confused as Kiki continued) Kiki: (Sadly) Maybe I would’ve been better off born without magic, then Hunter J wouldn’t have kidnapped me when I was a baby, then Therru wouldn’t have left, then none of this wouldn’t have happened. Tombo: (Reassuringly) Don’t say things like that. Bushroot: Sure, we’re in a pickle, but you shouldn’t blame yourself. (But Kiki is still down in the dumps) Kiki: When all of this started, I didn’t expect to have had a sister. I was looking forward to having a happy future with my real family and heritage. Maybe even have a future in having a family with someone who loves and understands me like Tombo. Be surrounded by friends. And every time I see myself in a position as Oz’s princess, I feel like I have been completed. (Then she tears up) Kiki: (Voice breaking) But I was wrong. (Sobs as tears welled her eyes) I lost everything; Our freedom, my complete life, all because of those monsters who took me away from everything as a baby and making me lose a sister! (She buries her head in her arms and knees in a upward fetal position and cried softly. Feeling sorry, Tombo and the Fearsome Four felt calmly depressed as well, that even Megavolt and Quackerjack are on the verge of crying as well) Megavolt: (Trying to stay positive) Aw, chin up. It can’t be much worse. Quackerjack: (Trying to stay positive) Just try to look on the bright side. (Then emotions flowed through them) Megavolt and Quackerjack: (About to cry) Like us! (But Kiki slowly raised her head up, still crying softly) Kiki: (Crying softly) Maybe there is no such thing as a ray of hope. (Seeing Kiki crying like this, Megavolt and Quackerjack, despite crying a bit as well, pulled out their handkerchiefs) Quackerjack: (Soothingly) Hey, hey…. Megavolt: (Soothingly) No need to be crying anymore. (Quackerjack then held his handkerchief out to Kiki) Quackerjack: (Sniffles) No more tears. (Kiki calmly and sadly accepted the handkerchief and blew her nose on it. Then after she hands the handkerchief back to Quackerjack with a sad soft smile, Megavolt then used his handkerchief to gently wipe away her tears) Megavolt: (Sniffles) That’s a good smile. (Then Megavolt and Quackerjack blew their noses on their handkerchiefs next and then wiping their tears away. After that’s done, they sniffled and puts their handkerchiefs away after Megavolt sheds one last tear. Tombo then placed his hand on Kiki’s shoulder reassuringly) Tombo: It may be the case we are locked in here, but call that fate. I mean, you never gave up hope when you bravely left Hunter J’s tower, and you never gave up hope on trying to figure out that you’re the princess. (Bushroot agreed) Bushroot: And you definitely never gave up hope when you opened our eyes to the real truth to our families’ deaths and the real enemy’s true colors. Liquidator: And if the rest of our friends, as well as Therru, were here, they would say “Don’t give up hope.” (Then suddenly, seven familiar little white lights appeared from the pipes, much to their notice. Then they regenerated back into the forms of Satsuki, Arren, Therru, Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, and the Blue Fairy, much to Kiki, Tombo, and the Fearsome Four’s calm surprise) Satsuki: And you shouldn’t give up hope. (Seeing Therru, Aurora, and Phillip together, Kiki went up to them) Kiki: I take it you told them we’re in danger? Therru: I did. With Iridsella’s help. Kiki: Do you think…? There is a ray of hope after all? Aurora: Of course there is. Phillip: It’s like Tombo and Bushroot pointed out, you never gave up hope. (The Fearsome Four got calmly surprised) Megavolt: And our guess; They told you of our past, right? Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, and Blue Fairy: (Nods) Yes. Arren: (To Kiki) Kiki, take it from Therru. (To Therru) Tell her. (Therru nods and explained away to Kiki) Therru: Before we reunited, I, myself, was on the verge of giving up hope of seeing you, Mom, and Dad again, even as I constantly called you telepathically with Iridsella’s powers recently. And by the time you arrived at the Sea of Storms, I thought it would’ve been foolish to keep believing we would be together again after being away for fourteen years. However, after seeing all four of us together again right now, it made me realize that there is, indeed, a ray of hope and that believing in myself is enough. And it’s all thanks to you. (Calmly interested, Kiki slowly perked up calmly) Therru: The point that I’m trying to say is; Thank you, for bringing us together again. (Then she sang her heart out) Therru: When I felt lost and lonely Not a dream in my head Your words lifted my spirits high Remember what you and Satsuki said (Then Satsuki joined in) Satsuki: As long as there’s Christmas I truly believe (The others even smiled softly, with the Fearsome Four shedding a couple of tears which they wiped away. Then Kiki, her hope rejuvenated, joined Satsuki and Therru in the song) Satsuki, Kiki, and Therru: That hope is The greatest of the gifts We’ll receive As long as our guiding star shines above Therru: There’ll always be Christmas Satsuki: So there’ll always will be a time Kiki: When the world is filled with peace Satsuki, Kiki, and Therru: And love (They calmly group hugged in calm happiness as soon as the song is over. Then as soon as that’s done, they looked at the cell door and then as soon as they approached the door, they see two bulky Goons starting to walk by on patrol. Getting an idea, Kiki whispers in Quackerjack’s ears, if he has any, and getting it upon brightening up, Quackerjack pulls a slingshot out and secretly fired at one of the Goon’s rears, tricking him into believing the other Goon hit him) Goon 1: Hey! Watch that spear! Goon 2: I didn’t…! (Then Quackerjack secretly shot the other Goon’s rear with his slingshot, and this time, the Goons both thought they did this to the other) Goon 2: You watch your spear! Goon 1: Oh, yeah?! Goon 2: Yeah! (Then they broke into a fist fight. After the other Goon crashed into the wall near the cell door, the impact made the key fall from the top of the doorway, and thankfully, the Goons continued fighting each other while Tombo used a nearby stick in the cell to pull the key into the cell from underneath the door, then reach his hands out of the barred window of the door, and unlock the door. As soon as the door’s unlocked, Satsuki, Kiki, Tombo, Arren, Therru, the Fearsome Four, Aurora, Phillip, Cinderella, and the Blue Fairy successfully opened the door, exited the cell, and ran off towards the other side of the dungeon where their other friends are, away from the two Goons still fighting each other) Coming up: After freeing the rest of Team Oz, the heroes manage to get the weapon back, but just when they get the Book of Dimensions back, the villains intervene, and, despite capturing Therru at first, attempt to call upon the portal, that is, until the heroes intervene and rescue both Therru and the Book of Dimensions, thus starting the final battle. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes Category:The Wizard of Oz Parodies